The Way It Might Have Been
by irishgirlkath
Summary: An A/U story where Wil and Alicia are married,and living in a small Pennsylvania town
1. Chapter 1

This is the A/U story I've promised to write. I should be working on other writing assignments for a class I am taking, but the lure of fan fiction prevails! Sorry for the typos in my last entry. I will try to do better when it comes to editing. Thanks all reviewers….

Alicia pulled into the Wawa for gas on her way to picking her kids up from school. She went into the store, and on impulse, grabbed a box of peanut butter candy cakes. She was violating her own No Junk Food rule, but it was Friday night, and the kids deserved something.

She got in line to pay for her gas, and Tasty Cakes. She knew the girl working the cash register. Melissa Reeves. Her daughter was in school with Alicia's youngest.

There was something sad about Melissa. She was young, about twenty-three or twenty-four. She just seemed so…. beaten down by life.

"How is Chloe doing Melissa? Torie would love it if they could get together for a play date sometime," Alicia said.

"Yeah, okay," the girl said with little enthusiasm. Alicia could see where might have been somewhat pretty at one time. But now, she wore no makeup, and her lank brown hair hung about her face.

Alicia went outside, got in the car, and drove on. She pulled up in front of the elementary school, looking out for all three of her children. Zach was first one in the car, diving into the back seat, and slinging his backpack on the floor.

"Hi Mom. Can I go over to Brandon's for a sleepover tonight?"

"We'll see. I thought everyone could stay home tonight, and we could hang out together as a family," Alicia said.

Zach groaned. He was eleven, and "hanging out" with his parents was less and less appealing to him.

Grace was next, climbing into the car and babbling about her how she'd gotten an "A" on her English essay, and could she go shopping and to the movies with Brianna and Jasmine tonight?

So much for family togetherness, Alicia thought. Five-year-old Torie finally came outside with her kindergarten class, clasping hands with Chloe Reeves.

They had moved to this quiet, rural section of Bucks County just after Zach started school. Taylorton was only twenty miles from metro Philadelphia, but worlds away in every other aspect.

She had been married to Peter Florrick for less than two years and was six months pregnant with Grace when she discovered he was banging his blonde twenty-year old secretary. She decided to cut her losses then and there. Peter was never going to change, and she was foolish to believe that he would.

It was incredibly hard, being a single mother to two tiny children. She needed to get out of Chicago, and away from Peter. Her college roommate invited her and the kids to visit her in Philadelphia, and Alicia ended up getting a job there and staying permanently.

A year after she'd move to Philly, a group of co-workers invited her for drinks after work. Alicia almost always turned down such invitations, but her brother Owen was visiting, and was more than happy to baby-sit.

Her life changed irrevocably that afternoon when she walked in Tir Na Nog, an Irish pub in Center City, and saw him sitting at the bar. Will.

Apparently, he had left Baltimore, and was working in Philly as well. The two of them spent the entire night catching up, and ignoring the people they'd come with.

She'd explained to him from the beginning that she was not looking to get involved with anyone.

She was a divorced woman with two small kids, and a demanding job. But Will was nothing if not persistent.

A year after that reunion, they were married. Eventually they'd decided the city was no place for a growing family, and they'd started a practice together out here

Financially, it might not have been the best decision. It was hard to make money when your practice consisted if drafting wills, and DUIS. That was one drawback of living in a low crime area.

Yet, when Alicia looked at her children and saw how happy they were, she didn't regret anything.

"Zach and Grace. I need to talk to you two privately," Alicia said when they walked into the house.

Torie had already run off, searching for her father.

"What is it Mom?" Zach asked.

The three of them sat down at the kitchen table. "What would you think about Will formally adopting you two? I mean he's always been you dad in every way that matters…"

Grace was vehemently opposed. "No! We have a dad. I mean we don't see him much, but he is our dad."

On occasion, Peter would visit, and try to ingrate himself into his children's lives. He would show up unannounced, and offer to take Zach to an Eagles game, and Grace to New York for a Broadway show. Then, they wouldn't see him again for another year. Alicia had never fought with him about custody. He was free to see his children when he wanted. He simply wasn't that interested.

"I'll leave up to you guys. Just think about it okay?"

"So Torie comes into the kitchen while I'm talking to Zach and Grace, hears the conversation, and asks me why she can't be adopted too. I explained to her that she can't be adopted because she's already our child. I think it was confusing for her. "

They were lying in bed together. Will was beginning to reach for her. "Zach and Grace are both at sleepovers tonight. We have one kid in the house, and she's already sleeping like a lamb."

Alicia smiled at her husband. "Your chances of getting laid tonight are excellent, Mr. Gardner."

Then the phone rang. Will told her to ignore it, but she refused. It might be an emergency with one of the kids.

"Alicia, this is Ken Laslow. Can you or Will come down to the police station? We have a situation here."

Ken Laslow was s detective with the county police department. He had also moved from Philadelphia, and was a good friend of Alicia and Will

"Sure, Ken. One of us will be there as soon as we can."

"What's going on?" Will asked when she hung up.

Alicia looked at him in shock and horror. "Melissa Reeves just shot her husband."

To be continued…. In the next chapter, Peter reemerges in the children's lives, and Alicia becomes deeply involved in a murder case. Enjoy, read and review please!

r. Will.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia and Will argued back and forth about who should go to the police station, and who should stay home with Torie.

"You should be the one to go, Alicia. You're a woman, and you're also a mother. Your kids go to school together. She'll be more willing to talk to you," Will said.

"Will, I haven't handled a case like this in a long time. I'm not sure I can do it."

"You'll do fine. You can always call me if you need help."

"Okay, I'll go. I really can't believe this. She's always been a strange girl. I just never thought she was capable of murder," Alicia said.

Detective Ken Laslow was waiting for her when she arrived at the Taylorton Police barracks.

"So how did this happen? "Alicia asked him.

"Apparently, Melissa took a loaded handgun from the bedside table, and shot her husband Jeff in the head while he slept. Then, she called 911 right away, and confessed. She's already been read her rights, and questioned by our detectives. She's in the interrogation room waiting for you."

"I guess my first response would be who the hell keeps a loaded gun in a drawer with a five year old in the house?" Alicia asked.

"This is obviously a real dysfunctional group of people," Ken answered her.

Melissa was sitting in the room alone, staring into space in what appeared to be an almost catatonic state. She was wearing sweat pants, flip flops, and an oversized blue sweatshirt. She appeared to be shivering despite the fact that it was a relatively warm May evening.

"It's cold in here," she said in an empty voice.

"I'll see if they can turn the heat up a bit. Melissa, tell me what happened." Alicia pleaded.

"Are you gonna be my lawyer? I can't afford to pay no lawyer," Melissa said.

"I am. I'm taking your case pro-bono. Do you know what that means?"

Melissa shook her head.

Alicia spoke, trying not to sound as though she were talking down to her client. "Everyone in our justice system is entitled to representation, not matter what their status. I'm taking your case free of charge, because you have that right."

"Are you married?" Melissa asked.

It was then that Alicia realized the girl didn't even remember who she was, or that they had seen each other earlier that day when Melissa was working.

"Yes I am, Melissa. Our kids go to the same school."

"How old are your kids? Melissa asked.

"They're eleven, nine, and five. Melissa, if you want me to help you, you have to tell me the truth. Why did you do this? Why would you murder your husband in cold blood while your daughter slept in the next room?'

Melissa shrugged almost nonchalantly. "I dunno. He just made me mad."

"Melissa, every married person has said that at one time or another. I get mad at my husband. sometimes, but I've never been tempted to do what you did. "

Actually, with the statement "he just made me mad", Melissa Reeves may have unknowingly saved herself. The crime may have not been pre-meditated. She had impulsively lashed out at him in a fit of anger.

Suddenly, she looked at Alicia in recognition. "I know you. You're that lawyer lady whose daughter is in Chloe's class. I dropped her off at your house once. You've got a real nice house over on Forrest Glen Road."

"Melissa, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two. Why do you keep askin' me all this stuff? I'm tired. I want to go home. I want to see my baby."

She was younger than Alicia had thought. That meant she was sixteen when she got pregnant with Chloe.

Alicia thought about where she'd been at sixteen. Getting straight A's in school. Captain of the girl's tennis team. Student council President and a member of the debate team. She couldn't even fathom being a mother at sixteen.

"I'm asking you questions because I need to know as much about you as possible. Listen to me. You're going to be transported to woman's county lockup for the weekend. You have a bail hearing set for Monday morning. "

,  
>It was one in the morning before Alicia got home. Will was upstairs in their bed with Torie sleeping beside him.<p>

"She had a bad dream. She woke up, discovered you were gone, and freaked out a little. I told her she could go ahead, and sleep here."

Alicia changed into a white tee shirt and pajama bottoms, and then climbed into bed with her husband and daughter.

"Will, when I said we needed bigger cases, this is not what I had in mind. There is no way in hell in can win this. I don't even feel sympathy for this girl, and I'm supposed to be defending her."

"So why did she do it?" Will asked.

Alicia tried to keep her voice low so that Torie would not wake up. "I went over every possible motive in my head, and can't come up with one. Insanity? She's scared, and confused, but not crazy. Infidelity? The cops told me that the word around town is that Jeff was devoted to Melissa in spite of her problems, and wasn't cheating on her. Money? He was unemployed, and she works at a convenience store. Abuse? It makes sense, except that she doesn't have a mark on her."

"Maybe it was Chloe he was abusing?" Will suggested.

Alicia had considered that possibility, and it made her skin crawl. "This cannot go to trial. The girl hasn't shown any remorse, and she comes across as so cold and distant. If I can't generate sympathy for her, I don't see how a jury will."

Will gently kissed her, and stroked her hair. "I know it's hard, but just try to get some sleep. You know I'll be there to offer backup for you."

"I know you will," she answered.

They fell asleep with Torie wedged between them. Alicia felt incredibly lucky after the night's events to be here. With Will.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after Melissa Reeve's arrest, Alicia was having lunch at the Blarney Stone pub with Detective Ken Laslow. He wanted to talk about the case, while Alicia wanted to forget about it for a while.

Ken Laslow was a big, burly man in his mid-fifties who threatened to retire after every case he handled, but just couldn't seem to do it.

"You know all the Philadelphia TV news stations have picked up the story. Channel 10 and 3 have already been out here, and I'm sure 6 isn't far behind. Keith Morrison is on his way out here for Dateline," Ken told her.

"Great. That is all we need is mass publicity. Judge Wilson denied her bail. No surprise there."

"You know how the TV networks love that "murder in a small town" crap," Ken said.

"Yeah, except there's no mystery here. She did it, and confessed right away. The only lingering question is why," Alicia said.

"So where are your kids on this lovely Saturday?" Ken asked her.

"Dorney Park. School field trip. All three of them. For the entire day."

"Really? The little one went too?" Ken asked.

"Her too. She was a little tentative because I wasn't getting on the bus with her. But I told her that her big brother and sister were going, and her teacher Mrs. Garver, and all her classmates. Then she asked me why Chloe wasn't coming, and it broke my heart."

Ken pushed the empty pitcher of beer toward the edge of the bar. "Bartender, can't we get some service here?"

Will emerged from the kitchen behind the bar area. "Cops and lawyers drinking together. Nothing good will ever come of that."

Will had started out bartending nights and weekends when they'd first moved to Taylorton. It allowed him to make extra money, and afforded him the social interaction he missed since leaving Philadelphia.

When the owner retired three years ago, and Will said he wanted to take out a loan to buy the place, Alicia's response had been "are you f-king kidding me?" Yet somehow, despite a sluggish economy, Will had made it a success.

"So what time will you be home?" Alicia asked.

"As soon as I can get out of here. I intend to spend the rest of the day with this beautiful brunette. Just don't tell my wife."

Alicia leaned in closer to the bar. "I hear the owner of this place is incredibly hot and sexy," she said.

"Just a vicious rumor," Will said.

When they'd moved here six years ago, Alicia knew Will would have difficulty adjusting to small town life. He was a city person. He liked going to happy hour after work, playing basketball with his cronies, and having easy access to sporting events. He had had season tickets to the Phillies, and Sixers at one time. Now, they got to the arena or the ballpark only three or four times a season.

Will had moved here for her. And the children. Hers, and theirs. He had done it because he loved her, and was willing to do anything to make her happy. It was overwhelming to her sometimes. Having that kind of love from someone.

Alicia was saying goodbye to Will, and Ken Laslow when her phone rang. She saw that it was from Peter, and was tempted not to answer.

"Yeah, Peter what is it?" she said in an unusually harsh voice.

"Hello to you too. I wanted to talk to you about the kids. Do you think it would be alright if they came to stay with Marissa and I for a few weeks this summer?"

"And just how am I supposed to get them there, Peter? I'm not putting them on a plane to Chicago by themselves. And I don't have time to drive them there myself. I'm in the middle of a murder case right now."

"Marissa and I will drive east, and come and get them. She wants to go shopping in New York anyway."

"Of course she does. I'll think about it. You always end up disappointing them, Peter. That's why I'm not exactly jumping up and down about their spending part of the summer with you."

The call ended with her promising to talk to Zach and Grace, and then call him back. Peter was up to something. She was sure of that.

To be continued. Not quite sure what direction to take this, so all feedback is welcome…


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own imagination!

"You're awfully quiet tonight? Something on your mind?" Will asked her.

They were sitting outside on the patio eating steaks Will had grilled. They'd added baked potatoes, and bottles of micro brewed beer Will had brought home.

"Nothing. I just can't quite get used to the silence. No kids stomping through the house, laughing and yelling, and slamming the screen door."

"You don't want Peter to take them this summer do you?" Will asked.

"It's not just that I'll miss them terribly. I just know Peter has an ulterior motive. The man always does."

"Maybe he's using them to resurrect his career?" Will suggested.

Peter Florrick had been involved in a sex scandal a few years back. It had made national news, and Alicia had almost felt sorry for his second wife, Marissa as she stood beside him at the press conference, her face set in stone, revealing nothing. That could have been me, Alicia had thought.

Peter and Marissa had never had children of their own, and Alicia thought that was a good thing. The second Mrs. Florrick was a vain, selfish woman who couldn't relate to the children. She tried to win them over by taking them shopping, and buying them expensive things Alicia would rather they not have. Grace was particularly susceptible to this form of manipulation.

Now, Peter was considering running for office again. It would be just like him to throw his children in front of the cameras to present a happy, united family while claiming Alicia was the one who refused to allow him access to them.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Obviously, he wants to shove the kids into the spotlight while throwing me under the bus at the same time. I won't allow that," Alicia said with vehemence,

"You know, you could try being a little nicer to him sometimes. For the kid's sake at least," Will said.

Alicia looked at her husband in disbelief. "What? You think I should be nicer to Peter? You of all people? You despise him."

"I'm just saying. I heard you on the phone earlier. Al the hostility isn't good for the kids."

"I cannot believe you just said that, Will Gardner. You are so not getting sex tonight."

Will was actually laughing. "You are so cute when you get mad. You would really waste an opportunity like this?"

She moved closer to him, and he pulled her onto his lap, kissing her, and nuzzling her neck.

"No, I won't waste this opportunity. We have two hours before I have to pick the kids up in the school parking lot. But I'm still pissed."

An hour later, they were curled up next to each other in bed, her long dark hair cascading over his chest as he held her.

"Will, can I ask you something? Do you ever regret moving here? Don't you miss the city sometimes?"

"Alicia, I love you. I would have given up living in the most opulent Main Line mansion to live in a pup tent with you."

"Really? You, me, and all the kids in a tent?" she laughed.

"We might have to get two tents. Listen, maybe we can away somewhere this summer while Zach and Grace are with their dad. Picture you and me on a beach somewhere, toes in the sand, margaritas in hand."

"Sounds wonderful. Except for the question of what do with Torie. I guess we could take her with us," Alicia said.

"My sisters would be happy to watch their niece for a week. Although I'm not sure I want my daughter subjected to their insanity," Will said.

"It depends on how things go with the Reeves case," Alicia said.

"What's going to happen to Chloe?" Will asked her.

"I don't know. Melissa's parents have her right now, but they made it clear they're done raising kids. Ken Laslow said he knows someone at the Hershey School. She's kind of young, but they do accept kids her age there. "

Will began to kiss her again when they heard familiar voices from downstairs.

"Mooom! We're home early!" Grace was saying.

"Shit! Hurry up and get dressed before they all come in here!" Alicia quickly putting on sweat pants and a tee shirt.

She went downstairs to find the three children standing near the front door with Kim Porter, a neighbor whose son Brandon was in school with Zach.

"Kim. I thought the bus didn't get in until eight," Alicia said.

"Brandon and I drove up there. He got sick, and we left early, so I offered to drive the kids home," Kim explained.

"Thank you. Just call and let me know next time," Alicia said.

"Mom, are you okay? Your hair is kind of messed up," Zach asked her.

"Mommy, I rode the big water slide, and the Ferris wheel, and the bump cars!" Torie said.

Grace was holding a huge purple bear. "I won this! Shooting at water ballons!"

"I rode every roller coaster. And Brandon ate three hot dogs, and then he threw up everywhere!" Zach offered.

"Thanks for sharing that Zach. It sounds like everyone had a great time. Now go upstairs, and get ready for bed."

"I gotta go, Alicia. Brandon is in the car," Kim said.

She did not apologize for interrupting Alicia's evening. Then, she couldn't have known Alicia and Will were upstairs in bed butt naked.

Before Kim left, she had one parting shot. "Alicia, can I ask you something? Why are you defending Melissa Reeves? Everyone knows that girl killed Jeff. She admitted to it for God's sake."

This wasn't the first time Alicia had sensed she wasn't the most popular mom in town right now. Theo other parents had been cool toward her when she dropped off the kids this morning, and earlier in the week at Grace's school play.

"Because she's entitled to counsel, Kim. This is the United States of America. Not some barbaric third-world country where they send people to prison without due process."

Alicia's neighbor turned and walked out without another word.

Alicia went upstairs to find Will in bed watching as Torie jumped up and down on the bed.

"Daddy watch me! I can do back flips!"

"Victoria Elizabeth Gardner! It's a bed, not a trampoline. Leave Daddy alone, and go get ready for bed like I asked you."

She jumped off the bed, and started scampering out of the room.

"How can she have all that energy after spending the entire day at an amusement park?" Will said after she'd left.

"She probably slept in the car all the way home. So I guess I'm a pariah now for taking Melissa Reeve's case."

"Part of being a lawyer is knowing the public won't be happy with every decision you make," he said.

"Thank you, Wise One. They can think whatever they want. As long as it isn't effecting how my kids are treated."

Will was gazing at her, love and admiration in his eyes. "You are an amazing woman, Alicia. Just thought I'd mention that."  
>"I love you too, Will Gardner."<p>

To be continued… In the next chapter, there is a resolution to Alicia's case, and she makes a decision regarding Peter and the kids…


End file.
